bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichihara Kōhai
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Red | hair = Black | bloodtype = O | unusual features = | affiliation = Oda Kōhai | previous affiliation = | occupation = | team = Kōhai Family | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = | education = | family = Kitsui Kōhai (Twin Brother) Oda Kōhai (Younger Brother) Nakajima Kōhai (Younger Brother) Kurokawa Kōhai (Younger Brother) | status = | shikai = Muhenshin | bankai = Shūkikoukei Muhenshin }} Ichihara Kōhai (市原後輩, Kohai Ichihara) is the second eldest brother of the Kōhai Family, and fanatical follower of his younger brother, Oda. He is a mysterious who exploded onto the scene seemingly out of nowhere alongside his brothers, where he immediately attacked the . Appearance Ichihara is a tall, muscular, and sadistic appearing young man who looks to be in his late twenties to early thirties -- the complete opposite to his brother, Kitsui, in terms of facial expressions. He sports long, spiked, and messy black-colored hair with a long fringe that hides his right eye from view, which are colored a shade of red that appears crimson; with three tomoe within forming a triangular shape. His bangs are long and spiked, while at the back he keeps his hair unbound to fall between his shoulder blades. He rarely smiles unless he is enjoying a battle, and rarely demonstrates mercy. His clothing consists of a long sleeved kosode supplemented with red armor lined with shades of black, with an accompanying which protects his waist and hips, appearing somewhat like an armored skirt. His lower garb is a pair of black hakama, though only one leg extends all the way to his foot. The cloth covering his right leg is ripped just above the knee; which is where Ichihara secures his sealed zanpakutō, which is strapped to the thigh upside down so that the blade is on the outside leg beside his knee, strapped in place and tightly secured. On his back he also carries a large with tomoe on it similar to those that appear in his eyes. However, when he isn't acting on Oda's behalf, Ichihara removes the armor in favor of standard Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) complete with short-sleeved kosode, the same style of ripped hakama, and simple waraji with accompanying tabi. Personality Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II & III Interquel Chapters *Adding to the Problems *Hitting Snags *Dangerous Games *Quick Evaluations Part III Impostor arc *Evading a Trap *Plotting a War Restoration arc *Meeting old Friends *Shifting Loyalties Ending a War arc *Cutting to the Heart of the Matter *Cutting to the Heart of the Matter: Akiye's Defiance Powers and Abilities : Ichihara's spiritual power is truly immense and destructive, even by Captain-level standards. The power he wields is bested only by his brothers, Oda, and Kitsui; which speaks volumes for his ability. The expression of his power is dark, sickly, and menacing; with Naoko Izuru describing it as dreadful. When he looked at her, Yori, and Hoshi, he gave each the impression that they where doomed. Yori later claimed that one could go mad just being in his presence for too long. Analysis of his reiryoku indicates that his power is in the same league as Kenji's own, though this appears to based on his battle with Averian sixteen years prior and not his current levels as, during all Ichihara's meetings with the man, Kenji combated him (and all four of Oda's brothers) quite easily. Kiatsu (気圧, Pressure): one of Ichihara's simplest yet most effective traits. The immensity of his physical strength is enough to cause the air to vibrate when he moves his hand or sword. This allows him to strike his target with an incredibly potent blast of air pressure, which can grievously injure the strongest of opposition. Zanjutsu Master: Ichihara is a master zanjutsu specialist who is capable of crossing blades with the strongest of opponents without fear. Whether it be with his sealed zanpakutō or gunbai, Ichihara is a dangerously skilled swordsman with a strong sword-arm. However, he lacks what Shinrei calls technique, which Kenji later proved by picking his style apart. Speed & Reflexes: Not his greatest trait by any means, even in light of his physical prowess. Ichihara simply prefers a stationary-style of combat and thus prefers trading blows with his opponents in close-range combat; making long-range movement a problem for him. His reflexes however are a different matter, as he can casually dodge strikes at the last possible second and counter accordingly, as demonstrated against Kazeshini. Hawke however found his speed to be abysmal. Ichihara wasn't fit to catch Hawke at all who was using merely his Fullbring. Zanpakutō Muhenshin (無辺神, Boundless Deity). Ichihara's zanpakutō takes the form of a standard with white and black hilt wrapping lacking any form of protective guard. The sheath is colored a dull grey and used to sit upon his back to the right-hand side, but has recently been moved to his right thigh, with the handle positioned upside down beside his knee. He shares Muhenshin with his brother Nakajima. *' :' Ichihara releases his zanpakutō with the command "Whisper" (囁き, Sasayaki). :Shikai Special Ability: The exact power Muhenshin demonstrates is unknown even though Ichihara has demonstrated some of its named abilities. It does however possesses extreme offensive and defensive power, with Ichihara himself likening it to that of a God (神, Kami). :*'Yudanshin' (油断神, Watchful Deity): a manifestation of Muhenshin and its sole offensive ability. With it Ichihara forgoes defense for a near unstoppable tomoe shaped projectile suspended in wisps of spiritual energy, which floats around Ichihara like a spinning disk. The tomoe can be spun and thrown with incredible precision and possesses incredible destructive power; mainly due to the weight of the tomoe and the fact it spins at unbelievable speed. The wisps of spiritual power surrounding it also sucks away spiritual energy of non-physical constructs, making it ideal for dealing with spiritually-enhanced defenses or spiritual-based attacks. :*'Shugoshin' (守護神, Guardian Deity): a manifestation of Muhenshin and its sole defensive ability. With it Ichihara forgoes offense for a near-impenetrable rib-cage like construct suspended in wisps of spiritual energy, with him in the center. The ribs act as shields against physical blows while the wisps suck away the spiritual energy of non-physical attacks. The only downside is that Ichihara has only one attack whilst protected as he is, which is Kiatsu. Due to this he will often summon the defense quickly to snuff out attacks and then relinquish it just as quickly -- a habit he can perform even whilst Muhenshin remains sealed. *' :' Shūkikoukei Muhenshin (終期光景 無辺神, Ending Scene Boundless Deity): Unavailable. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: As a , Ichihara has access to Hollow powers through the donning of a Hollow mask, which he wills into being. His mask is orange with only a single eye-hole for vision, with a swirl design originating from that single socket. :Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Ichihara's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. *'Enhanced Strength:' Ichihara demonstrated the strength required to block the killing edge of Kazeshini's sickle, and then throw the zanpakutō spirit into a rock formation from a fair distance away. *'Enhanced Speed:' With his mask on, Ichihara demonstrates the needed reflexes to dodge all but one of Kazeshini's attacks, which cut through his mask beneath the eye. *' :' Ichihara is capable of firing a potent crimson-colored Cero with enough destructive power to destroy roughly thirty percent of the inhabitants within Inuzuri, in Southern Rukongai, and cause grevious injury to Naoko Izuru, Yori Hisagi, and Hoshi Madarame, while critic lly injuring Kazeshini. Hei later reported that the Cero had created two massive rends in the earth. Behind the Scenes *Ichihara's appearance is that of Madara Uchiha from Naruto. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Original Character Category:Villains Category:Heisekai Resident